


Начнём с того, что он был мёртв

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pre-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Перед событиями TFA Хаксу является дух гранд-моффа Таркина, а призрак Дарта Вейдера навещает Кайло Рена. Старшему поколению не по вкусу то, как их преемники развлекаются в нерабочее время, а тем, в свою очередь, не нравится вмешательство предшественников. Ведутся переговоры.





	Начнём с того, что он был мёртв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Was Dead, To Begin With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039117) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



> пре-TFA. Таркин не стыдится интимной близости с Дартом Вейдером, который, как вы помните, получил сильные увечья в конце третьего эпизода киносаги. Таркин готов об этом говорить. Крепитесь.

— Хакс.

Хакс широко распахнул глаза, одним слитным движением сел на постели, схватил бластер и выстрелил в темноту спальни — туда, откуда доносился голос. 

Он увидел мужчину, старше себя, очень худого, одетого в форму Старой Империи. Рассмотреть лицо толком не получалось: тот отвернулся, разглядывая догорающие остатки шкафа для одежды. Видны были только очертания фигуры и язычки пламени, пожиравшие то, что осталось от вещей Хакса.

Не понятно было, из-за чего тревожиться больше: то ли из-за того, что в спальню пробрался какой-то старик (хотя он пока ничего не натворил), то ли из-за уничтоженной одежды. «Ни то, ни другое с рук ему не сойдёт», — подумал Хакс.

— Кто ты и что делаешь в моей спальне?

Мужчина повернулся к нему и окинул холодным оценивающим взглядом. Его лицо было настолько худым, что напоминало череп, а в зачёсанных назад каштаново-рыжих волосах мелькала седина. Хакс не ошибся: серая форма, которую тот носил, была образца Галактической Империи. Стоял незнакомец навытяжку, сложив руки за спиной, и его голубые глаза смотрели сосредоточенно, как сквозь прицел.

— Тебя легко вывести из равновесия, не так ли? А если бы на моём месте оказался твой любовник?

Хакс на мгновение замер, не в силах сказать ни слова, моргнул, но решил, что услышанное было скорее общей фразой, чем уверенным утверждением:

— Во-первых, любовник не стал бы ко мне подкрадываться. Во-вторых, что ты делаешь у меня в спальне?

— Хм-м-м, — уклончиво ответил мужчина. Он по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, задрав длинный выдающийся нос, и смущал Хакса пристальным взглядом.

— Ты ведь трахаешь ученика ситха?

Хакс оцепенел, пытаясь решить, что ответить. Подавил первый порыв — провести рукой по волосам — чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами. Вторую мысль — выпрыгнуть из постели и задушить незнакомца — тоже пришлось отбросить: только не когда он раздет и не знает, вооружён ли противник. Спустя секунду поток его мыслей прервали:

— Наверное, не стоило формулировать это как вопрос — ты будто язык проглотил. Я знаю, что ты трахаешь Кайло Рена.

Хакс нахмурился. Отвёл на мгновение глаза, тщательно взвешивая ответ. Судорожно сжал края постели. Они с Кайло старались держать свои отношения в тайне, но, очевидно, чем-то выдали себя. Тем не менее, преступлением их связь не была, и Хакс позволил себе дерзость:

— Да, я трахаю Кайло Рена, хотя не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело и кто ты вообще такой.

Тот вздохнул, словно вынужден был выполнить неприятную повинность:

— Это не моё дело, и мне совершенно плевать, чем вы занимаетесь. Честно говоря, меня прислал человек, которого благополучие Кайло Рена волнует куда больше, чем твоё. — Он немного помолчал и продолжил: — И тебе стоит проявить больше уважения к вышестоящему офицеру.

Хакс бегло окинул его взглядом, пытаясь уложить услышанное в голове, но пренебрежение в последних словах незнакомца было слишком уж раздражающим. Он сердито посмотрел тому в глаза:

— Во-первых, у себя в спальне я главный, поэтому говори живее, с чем пришёл. Во-вторых, назови свои имя и звание: униформы, устаревшей тридцать лет тому назад, недостаточно для того, чтобы объявить себя вышестоящим офицером.

— Ты или ослеп, или совершенно не умеешь себя вести.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Не думаю, что ты одет по чину, гранд-мофф, — выплюнул он саркастически. — И можешь не пытаться выдать себя за гранд-моффа Рэнда — я видел его.

Мужчина нахмурился в лёгком замешательстве.

— До повышения я был адмиралом, так что вы всё равно ниже по званию, коммандер Хакс.

Хакс снова закатил глаза.

— На этом помойном ведре, которое называют кораблём, нет адмиралов. Попробуй ещё раз, только на этот раз назови своё имя и причину, по которой разбудил меня.

Мужчина снова вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, смиряясь:

— Хорошо. Я адмирал Таркин.

Хакс присмотрелся, на этот раз внимательнее.

— Да, что-то общее есть. Униформа похожа, и ты тоже смахиваешь на говорящий череп. Но это значит лишь, что я нахожусь в одной комнате с человеком, который одет, как умерший тридцать лет тому назад комендант Звезды Смерти. Слушай, у тебя есть примерно три секунды, чтобы начать говорить по существу. Иначе окажешься в одной из нижних камер.

Вот теперь мужчина казался одновременно смущённым и сконфуженным, он как будто даже немного ссутулился.

— Говорящий череп?

— Ты что, оглох? Да, говорящий череп.

Тот мгновение стоял с отвисшей челюстью и неверяще разглядывал Хакса, перед тем, как вернул себе самообладание и вновь встал по стойке «вольно».

— Ты один из самых дерзких грубиянов, какие мне только встречались. И бросить меня в камеру не получится хотя бы потому, что ты, кроме прочего, только что спалил всю свою одежду.

Хакс стиснул зубы:

— Что ж, придётся вызвать охрану, для этого одежда не нужна. До встречи, говорящий череп.

Человек напротив на мгновение замолк: смотрел, как Хакс потянулся за датападом, а когда тот набрал номер, заговорил снова:

— Знаешь, стоило бы позволить вызвать охрану, чтобы посмотреть, как тебе объявят выговор за ложный вызов. Меня видишь только ты. 

Хакс опустил датапад:

— Слушай, говорящий череп, будет хуже, если мне придётся перекрикивать тебя, чтобы вышвырнуть отсюда.

— Слышать меня они тоже не могут. Я бы не стал предупреждать тебя, учитывая нанесённое оскорбление, но если тебе объявят выговор, Кайло Рен будет расстроен. А рассказ о его горестях придётся выслушивать мне. Я предпочёл бы этого избежать.

Хакс прищурился:

— Почему ты всё время упоминаешь Кайло Рена?

— Потому, что ты его трахаешь. Это и есть причина моего визита.

Хакс помедлил и спросил, на этот раз мягче:

— Ты из комитета по вопросам этики и подбора персонала? Вам придётся сначала доказать, что я его трахаю.

— Я не из комитета, и доказательств никаких не нужно. Мы оба знаем правду.

Хакс сжал зубы, не желая признавать поражение: он был сыт по горло беседой и слегка встревожен:

— Так кто ты такой на самом деле?

— Мозгов у тебя не больше, чем у банты. Мы уже выяснили, что я Уилхафф Таркин.

— Мы выяснили, что ты выглядишь и одеваешься, как он. Также мы выяснили, что он погиб в битве при Явине несколько десятков лет тому назад.

— Я всё прекрасно помню — я был там.

— Не был, иначе ты бы сейчас здесь не стоял.

— Ты говоришь с призраком, недоумок. Как иначе можно объяснить то, что выстрел из бластера мне не повредил?

Хакс замер в нерешительности, и они продолжили молчаливо сверлить друг друга взглядами. Неожиданно Хакс схватил бластер и выстрелил ещё раз. Выстрел вновь прошёл насквозь и попал в шкаф: туда, где только что погас огонь. Пожар не вспыхнул заново только потому, что все вещи уже сгорели. Когда перед глазами Хакса перестали мелькать цветные пятна от вспышки бластера, силуэт незваного гостя начал мерцать.

Они снова смотрели друг на друга: один неверяще, другой холодно. Хакс на всякий случай выстрелил ещё трижды и снова замер. Гость заговорил:

— Давай, постреляй ещё в свой несчастный шкаф. Тогда станет очевидно, что я нематериален, а твоё умственное развитие остановилось на уровне пятилетнего ребёнка.

Хакс опустил бластер, посмотрел на свои колени, обдумывая увиденное. Поднял усталый взгляд и сказал:

— Я слышал о призраках и… тому подобном, но мой источник называл себя волшебником, только недостаточно сильным, чтобы в полной мере использовать свои возможности. Я потакал ему и не спорил, но другие люди искренне верят в это, так что… — Хакс пожал плечами: — Может, он был прав. В таком сложно разобраться. Я... — он с отвращением поморщился, — вижу, что бластер против тебя бесполезен, но, сказать по правде, это единственное из происходящего, во что получается верить.

— Можешь верить во что угодно. Я, например, не верю, что ты способен потакать своему партнёру.

Хакс отвернулся и уставился в темноту, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Потом резко повернулся обратно:

— Кай... хм, лорд Рен говорил мне, что мёртвых способны видеть те, кто... имеет способности. Я тоже чувствителен к Силе?

Тут его собеседник согнулся от хохота:

— Чу… чувствителен к Силе? Ты? О… надо… надо запомнить и рассказать _ему_ попозже.

Мужчина смахнул выступившие от смеха слёзы и вновь стал невозмутим:

— Нет. Ни ты, ни я не чувствительны к Силе. Я всего лишь призрак. А ты всего лишь мальчишка двадцати трёх лет от роду, который заставляет своих любовников унижаться, перед тем как удовлетворить их.

Хакс вновь прикрыл глаза и решил, что если перед ним действительно призрак Уилхаффа Таркина, то комитет не узнает об их отношениях с Кайло — значит, стыдиться или бояться нечего.

— Ты воспользовался тем, что превратился в призрака, и подглядывал за нами?

Таркин слегка скривился, но быстро вернул лицу нейтральное выражение.

— Конечно же нет. Делать мне больше нечего, только подглядывать за двумя юнцами, которые катаются по полу и неумело тискаются. А вот мой партнёр не нашёл себе занятия получше.

— Твой партнёр следит за нами?

— Он присматривает за Беном.

На этот раз скривился Хакс:

— Не называй его так.

— Я буду называть его так, как сочту нужным. Я мёртв.

— То есть ты и в самом деле Уилхафф Таркин?

На лице Таркина вновь отразилось недовольство:

— Повторить тебе в пятый раз для верности?

Хакс нахмурился:

— Знаешь, говорящий череп, меня не каждую ночь будит склонившийся над кроватью призрак. И ты по-прежнему не ответил, что потерял у меня в спальне.

— Мне происходящее нравится не больше, чем тебе. Но мой партнёр попросил поговорить с тобой. Он считает, что ты плохо обращаешься с Беном.

Хакса опять передёрнуло от старого имени Кайло.

— Ну и как же зовут твоего партнёра, а, говорящий череп?

— Ты, наверное, проспал уроки истории. Или знаешь о Бене так мало, что засовывать в него член было попросту невежливо. Моего партнёра зовут Дарт Вейдер.

Хакс умолк и зажмурился.

— Когда ты говоришь «партнёр», ты имеешь в виду профессиональные отношения или… личные?

— Я имею в виду и то и другое, кретин.

Хакс опустил взгляд, а потом снова вскинул глаза, не в силах сдержать любопытство:

— Как это получилось?

Уголки рта Таркина опустились ещё чуть ниже:

— Его сердце было разбито. Мы нашли покой друг в друге на закате жизни. Я не мог заменить ему покойную жену, но мы стали близки после того, как она умерла.

— Ты не понял. Плевать мне на ваши амурные дела. Просто интересно, Дарту Вейдеру в самом деле отсасывала мумия? — Хакс обрисовал в воздухе силуэт Таркина: — Он что, в буквальном смысле слова трахал череп?

Таркина, похоже, шокировала грубость, но он лишь прищурился:

— Я проявлял к нему куда больше уважения, чем ты проявляешь к Бену. Поэтому он и прислал меня.

Хакс приподнял брови:

— Снова обвинения в непочтительности. Возможно, тебе стоит передать исполненное мудрости послание от дедушки Рена, в котором он изложит, что, по его мнению, внук должен предпочитать в постели? 

Таркин удивлённо моргнул и продолжил:

— Вы двое ведёте себя отвратительно. Бен позорит своего деда каждый раз, когда позволяет тебе связать себя, встаёт на колени и удовлетворяет тебя ртом. Он достоин лучшего. Если ты не уважаешь его, то прояви должное почтение хотя бы к Силе. Только недочеловеки ведут себя так, как ты.

— Сомневаюсь, что я мог бы вынудить ученика ситха сделать мне минет. И кому как не Дарту Вейдеру знать об этом. Или ты в прошлом принуждал его к чему-то?

Таркин прищурился:

— Я никогда и ни к чему его не принуждал. И он никак не смог бы сделать мне минет: дыхательный аппарат нельзя было снимать.

У Хакса отвалилась челюсть:

— То есть во время секса он был в маске?

— Тебе нравится надевать маску Бена, чтобы утвердить свою власть над ним. Это также следует прекратить: не нужно позорить память умерших.

— Может, умершим следует заниматься своими делами и держаться подальше от нашей спальни? — Хакс помолчал, а потом решил всё же спросить: — Если он не мог обходиться без аппарата искусственного дыхания, значит ли это, что доспехи оставались на нём во время секса? Я плохо представляю себе уровень технологий того времени. Нужна была только маска, или нательную броню тоже нельзя было снимать?

Таркин холодно улыбнулся:

— И насколько подробно тебе рассказать?

— Хотелось бы узнать не меньше, чем ты узнал о том, что меня заводит. Так будет честно.

Таркин слегка наклонился вперёд, глядя всё так же невыразительно. По спине Хакса пробежал холодок.

— Мы менялись. Он не снимал броню, когда была его очередь быть сверху.

Хакс поморщился:

— Ты позволял ему не снимать броню во время секса? И не было ощущения, что тебя отымел робот?

— Было. Он был уже искалечен огнём, когда приступил к ситхским тренировкам. Аппарат искусственного дыхания заменял ему лёгкие. Он был… удивительно силён физически, и потому предпочитал не пользоваться Силой во время секса.

— Ты... — мысли Хакса перескочили на то, какие возможности скрываются в использовании Силы. Так они ещё не пробовали. Хакс почувствовал возбуждение от одной только мысли о Кайло, который вдавит его в матрас и…

— Меня беспокоит то, что тебя заводит чужая сексуальная жизнь.

Хакс вернулся в настоящее:

— Послушай, прямо сейчас происходят вещи более странные. Меня преследует призрак гранд-моффа Таркина, который заявляет, что моя сексуальная жизнь навела такого шороху, что мёртвые пробудились, а потом выдаёт, что ему нравилось, когда его трахал наполовину робот. Что там вообще оставалось от человека?

— Голова и туловище. Когда сверху должен был быть я, он снимал доспехи и искусственные лёгкие, надевал более компактный аппарат, которого хватало на некоторое время. Так что передо мной был только он и…

— Хватит! — Хакс заткнул уши. — Черт… черт! Я не хотел представлять себе это!

Таркин выпрямился, слегка хмурясь:

— Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы наслаждаться телом любимого человека.

— Я не понимаю одного: почему к тебе не наведывались духи предков и не требовали, чтобы ты прекратил трахаться с роботом?

Таркин пожал плечами:

— Полагаю, некоторые мои предки могли, скажем так... интересоваться дикой природой родной планеты, так что не им бросать в меня камень. Но они не были чувствительны к Силе. Бен — другое дело. Как я уже говорил, если бы не настоятельная просьба Лорда Вейдера, меня бы здесь не было.

— Ты… ты только что намекнул на то, что твой отец был скотоложцем? — Хакс потряс головой. — Не отвечай. Но я должен знать: неужели Вейдер попросил тебя прийти сюда и рассказать о том, как ты совершал надругательства над его искалеченным телом?

— Пусть Бен остаётся в шлеме — рекомендую прислушаться к совету.

— Хватит! — Хакс поёрзал, раздумывая, стоит ли вставать. Решил, что стоит: нужно было выпить. Он как был, раздетый, пошёл в кабинет, плеснул в стакан дешёвого виски и опрокинул залпом. Посмотрел на Таркина и отхлебнул ещё. — Зачем. Ты. Здесь?

Таркин пожал плечами:

— Ты неподобающе обходишься с Беном, вот и всё. Меня попросили навестить тебя и поговорить, рассказать о том, какое плотское наслаждение могут получить любящие партнёры, которые относятся друг к другу с уважением.

— Ты… у тебя не вышло, знаешь ли. И теперь мне в ночных кошмарах будет являться Лорд Вейдер в полном обмундировании и с аппаратом искусственного дыхания, чтобы отыметь за то, что я посмел трахнуть его внука! — тут его голос затих, и Хакс глотнул ещё виски.

— Утром ты пожалеешь об этом.

— Я жалею о том, что встретил тебя. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты убрался?

Таркин сделал несколько шагов вперёд, пристально глядя на член Хакса, который от такого внимания, кажется, попытался съёжиться. Хаксу остро захотелось прикрыться, но он устоял: скрывать было нечего, тем более от призрака, который и так знал все его постельные привычки.

— Ты бесчувственное ничтожество, и любви между вами нет. Я искренне надеюсь, что Бен встретит кого-то, кто будет выше его ценить. Ты достиг своего потолка в Ордене и большего не добьёшься: пороху не хватит. У тебя нет нужных качеств. Бен завершит своё обучение, покончит с тобой и пойдёт дальше, а ты останешься грязным маленьким воспоминанием.

Хакс посмотрел на него, подошёл к своей кровати, лёг и попытался натянуть простыню на голову.

— Не похоже, что Лорд Рен сможет найти кого-то, кто настолько же хорошо отвечает его вкусам в постели. Он может уйти, когда только пожелает. На случай, если вы с его дедом не заметили, — Лорд Рен с эмоциональной точки зрения развит не более чем я, и при всём желании не сумел бы построить другие отношения. Если вы хотите, чтобы Лорд Рен разорвал нашу связь — говорите с ним, а не со мной.

Таркин тяжело выдохнул:

— Я разочарован, но этого следовало ожидать. Ты любишь силу, однако совершенно не умеешь владеть собой.

— Ты разочаровываешь себя сам. И не чувствуешь, когда нужно отступить. Думаю, ты поэтому погиб вместе со Звездой Смерти.

Таркин вздрогнул, яростно скривился (первая сильная эмоция за всё время их словесной пикировки) и исчез.

Раздетый Хакс остался лежать в темноте, сосредоточенно разглядывая то место перед развороченным шкафом, где стоял ярко светившийся призрак. Выпил ещё виски — обжигающее тепло было доказательством того, что всё произошедшее ему не приснилось.

Неужели у него только что получилось так застыдить призрака, которому по его же словам отсасывал Дарт Вейдер ( _обрубок_ Дарта Вейдера), что тот исчез?

— Твою мать.  
___

Кайло проснулся от слабого шума, похожего на шипение вентиляции. Моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь понять, что это шумит на корабле, в его каюте, в середине ночи. Проблемы с воздуховодом?

Всё ещё полусонный, он перекатился на спину и включил освещение на десять процентов. Посмотрел в потолок, решая, хватит ли его любопытства, чтобы всё-таки встать с постели и посмотреть, в чём проблема. Наверное, нет.

— Бен Соло, — механический выдох. 

«Аппарат искусственного дыхания!»

В ту же секунду Кайло уже сидел и сжимал в руке световой меч. В спешке он забыл о боковых лезвиях, обжёг руку и подпалил простыни, когда пламя кайбер-кристалла вырвалось сквозь вентиляционные отверстия.

Послышался ещё один механический вдох — его не заглушило даже потрескивание нестабильного оружия и ругань Кайло.

— Погаси его. Ты позоришь меня. Тебе не хватает концентрации даже для того, чтобы стабилизировать собственный меч.

Тут Кайло поднял наконец глаза, разозлённый скорее упрёком, чем вторжением незнакомца. Но возражения замерли, не успев родиться, когда он увидел Дарта Вейдера.

— Дедушка, — он погасил лезвие, вглядываясь в призрак Дарта Вейдера.

Тот сделал ещё несколько тяжёлых вдохов — Кайло успел задуматься о том, зачем призраку дышать, — и снова заговорил:

— Я выбрал этот облик потому, что Свет слишком силён в тебе. Ты так и не смог полностью ввериться Тьме.

Кайло с некоторым трудом осознавал происходящее: здесь оказался его дед, человек, который был для него образцом служения Тёмной стороне. Он всё никак не мог поверить, что это не сон и не видение Силы.

— Да, это видение. И в то же время оно реально. Тебе не хватает веры в Силу.

Кайло отшатнулся и задал единственный вопрос, который крутился в его голове вновь и вновь, как безумная литания:

— Почему ты дышишь?

Дарт Вейдер затих. Один удар сердца, второй — дыхания не было слышно. А потом он вновь заговорил:

— Уверен ли ты, что хочешь пойти по моим стопам и сыграть ту же роль в судьбе Галактики? Или предпочтёшь сбежать к матери и дяде, вымаливая прощение за совершённые преступления? 

— Нет! — Кайло шагнул вперёд, не обращая внимания на то, что всё ещё сжимает деактивированный меч. Его голос слегка дрожал, но взгляд был твёрд, хотя встретил только гладкую, ничего не выражающую поверхность маски: — Я никогда не вернусь к Свету. Во меня нет желания сильнее, чем желание пройти по твоему пути до конца — и дальше, дедушка. — Он опустил глаза, а потом вновь посмотрел на мерцающий синим светом призрак в чёрных доспехах. — Они говорили мне… что ты отрёкся от Тьмы перед смертью. Дядя Люк сказал мне… что он тоже видел твой дух, но ты тогда был Анакином Скайуокером.

Если Дарт Вейдер поддался в конце жизни влиянию Света, он, конечно, с пониманием отнесётся к борьбе между Светом и Тьмой, которая происходит в душе Кайло?

Дыхание Дарта Вейдера опять прервалось и через несколько секунд раздалось опять:

— Не верь лживым россказням Света. Именно слабости, подобные этой, не дают тебе пойти по моим стопам, Бен.

Кайло напрягся.

— Бена Соло больше нет. Он умер вместе с другими джедаями. Почему ты не называешь меня истинным именем?

Призрак зарябил.

— Бен Соло жив и здоров — он передо мной. Я вижу слабого, жалкого, запутавшегося джедая, а не ученика ситха, который получил от учителя новое имя. 

— Я не джедай! — Кайло крепче сжал рукоять меча, но тут же опомнился. Опустил взгляд, чувствуя слабый отголосок гнева, который не был подавлен до конца даже благоговейным трепетом от встречи с дедом:

— Новый учитель дал мне имя. Кайло — так назвал меня Сноук.

— Дарт Кайло — нелепое имя. Он дал его тебе, потому что иного ты не заслужил.

Кайло отвернулся, раздражённый издёвкой и тем, что слова деда эхом вторили колкостям Хакса. Прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с духом. Не время было показывать характер. Он сосредоточился и вновь посмотрел на Дарта Вейдера. 

— Тогда скажи мне, что сделать и как укрепить связь с Тьмой? Скажи, как очиститься от Света? Что нужно сделать, чтобы затих его зов, исчезло его притяжение? — Он шагнул вперёд: — Я хочу знать, хочу этого больше всего на свете.

Вдох. Выдох. Дарт Вейдер не двигался. И Кайло, глядя в визор шлема, очень жалел, что при нём нет собственной глупой маски.

— У тебя есть… привязанность.

Кайло нахмурился:

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Думаю, ты знаешь, о чём речь.

Он нахмурился сильнее:

— О моём… любовнике?

— Верно. Ты должен оборвать все привязанности. Одиночество — вот путь к Тёмной стороне, и на этом пути нет места никому, кроме тебя и твоего учителя. Все прочие связи влекут к Свету. 

Кайло на мгновение отвёл взгляд:

— Ты был женат. Мне говорили — ты поэтому пал во Тьму. Потому что джедаи отрицали эмоции. Ты стал учеником Дарта Сидиуса, чтобы спасти бабушку.

— И она недолго оставалась со мной после того, как я обратился ко Тьме.

Кайло смущённо опустил глаза, не зная, что ещё спросить. Падме Амидала умерла с разбитым сердцем, когда узнала, что Анакин Скайуокер сменил сторону, — так ему рассказывали. С непривычной для себя дипломатичностью, Кайло решил обойти тему:

— Партнёр не противится моему пути. Мои чувства постоянны. Страсть даёт мне силу, и через силу я получаю власть — разве не таков путь ситха? Иначе я изменю себе — а это выбор Света. 

Дыхание Дарта Вейдера остановилось — и возобновилось.

— Ты должен покончить с коммандером собственными руками. Через разрушение ты обретешь власть.

Кайло в ужасе отшатнулся:

— Дедушка, но… почему?

— Он не уважает тебя. Он вскружит тебе голову. Он не добавит величия Первому Порядку, не поможет восхождению Новой Империи: всё, что ему уготовано — остаться позорным пятном на страницах твоего прошлого.

Кайло подался ещё немного назад, так что подпаленные простыни собрались складками:

— Он… он бы не поступил так. Это предвидение? Я… мне нужно увидеть. Чтобы убедиться.

— Внук. Ты знаешь о мире так мало. Разве твоя собственная семья не предала тебя, не лгала тебе, не пыталась перекроить тебя?

— Но Хакс так не поступал! Хакс знает, кто я, — Кайло замолк, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, любую причину, чтобы убедить деда: этот чудовищный шаг станет ошибкой. Он попытался представить, как во время очередной встречи с Хаксом не обнимет его, а пронзит световым мечом — и в груди стало тесно.

Призрак Дарта Вейдера впервые за всё время их беседы пошевелился: поднял и руку и показал, как выглядело бы предательство Хакса, — человека, которого он любил сильнее, чем родителей, а ведь их внимания Кайло так отчаянно искал.

Какое сильное неприятное чувство… Кайло споткнулся на этой мысли и в замешательстве посмотрел на Дарта Вейдера.

— Если он совершит предательство, то лишь раздует огонь ненависти и приблизит меня к Тьме. Если он не сделает этого, во мне будет гореть страсть. Но если я убью его, не останется ничего. Я не понимаю.

Дарт Вейдер опустил руку и с явной угрозой шагнул к Кайло. Теперь он говорил громко, быстро, гневно:

— То есть ты упорствуешь в том, чтобы позволять ему обращаться с тобой пренебрежительно и унижать тебя, как это происходило до сих пор?

Кайло был ошеломлён:

— Что… он что-то сделал? Рассказал кому-то из команды корабля? Он… Я бы почувствовал… — его захлестнуло желание всё отрицать, он попытался представить себе, как Хакс втайне насмехается над ним, но невозможно было представить, чтобы Хакс говорил с кем-нибудь о чём-то кроме работы, поэтому ярость и ощущение предательства поутихли. 

— Нет! Бен, ты должен сохранять чувство собственного достоинства, чтобы Тёмная сторона даровала тебе силу. Ты же ползаешь голым у его ног и лижешь его ботинки, рыдаешь, умоляя коммандера позволить тебе кончить — это отвратительно. Ты недостаточно уважаешь себя и недостаточно уважаешь меня.

Кайло уселся на краю постели, позабытая рукоять меча выскользнула из его руки и, звякнув, упала на пол. В голове не осталось и единой мысли — он попытался принять тот факт, что дед обо всём знал. Он ещё раз повторил единственную безумную мысль, которая билась в его голове:

— Прекрати называть меня Беном.

— И как же мне называть тебя? Дерзкой потаскушкой? Испорченным грязным мальчишкой? Бесстыдной жадной шлюхой?

Кайло свёл брови, забывшись ненадолго:

— Да! То есть нет! — его глаза расширились, а взгляд снова упёрся в шлем Вейдера: — Откуда ты… Откуда ты знаешь, как он меня называет, ну, когда... — тут он осёкся. Невозможно было сказать _такое_ , глядя в визор блестящего чёрного шлема деда, — человека, которого он настолько глубоко уважал.

— Когда он, не сняв с себя ничего, заставляет тебя, возбуждённого до боли, опуститься на четвереньки и выпрашивать его член? Когда твоя сперма каплями стекает на пол, пока ты умоляешь не жалеть тебя? 

Кайло закрыл руками уши.

— Ты слышишь мои слова не ушами, так что затыкать их бесполезно. Я всё равно продолжу рассказывать, как он водит возбуждённым, блестящим от смазки членом по твоему телу, пока ты лежишь на постели, покрытый потом и связанный...

— Нет! — раздался скрежет металла, и из стены выпали несколько панелей, выдернутых силой гнева Кайло.

— Или тебе приятнее представлять, как он, не снимая перчаток, пропускает твои волосы сквозь пальцы и рывком заставляет склонить голову, чтобы ты отсосал ему?

— Хватит! — он поднял глаза и бессильно уронил руки — призрак мгновение померцал, прежде чем снова стабилизироваться. Дарт Вейдер приблизился к постели, навис над Кайло, продолжая жалить его словами:

— Мы оба знаем, что он ослабляет тебя. Убей дерзкое ничтожество. Не позволяй больше унижать себя.

Кайло обескураженно посмотрел на него:

— Откуда… ты всё знаешь? Ты читаешь мой разум?

— Разве твои поступки не бесчестят и меня тоже? Разве Сила не пронизывает всё сущее? Я един с ней — и потому присматривать за тобой несложно. 

Кайло сузил глаза:

— Но… Я думал, что только джедаи после смерти сливаются с Силой. Ты умер ситхом или джедаем?

Дыхательный аппарат затих. Включился снова. Дарт Вейдер молчал.

Такой ответ не устраивал Кайло. Он попытался понять, что значит наступившая тишина, но вместо этого осознал страшную вещь, от которой его голос дрогнул: 

— Ты… ты смотрел, как мы с Хаксом занимались сексом?

— Я, безусловно, с большим интересом наблюдал за твоим движением к Тёмной стороне. К несчастью, оно включало и твои… развлечения, — последнее слово Дарт Вейдер выплюнул с отвращением.

Кайло был возмущён. То, что кто-нибудь мог знать о происходившем между ним и Хаксом было… ужасно. Он покраснел, думая о том, что кто-то кроме Хакса узнал о том, как Кайло нравилось, когда им пользовались. По правде говоря, ему очень нравилось.

— Дедушка, если я… если я убью Хакса, то правда стану сильнее? — тихо спросил он, не уверенный в том, что сумеет решиться на это даже ради своего кумира.

— Ничто не порадует меня больше, Бен. Убей его.

Лицо Кайло вытянулось:

— Дедушка… я стану сильнее?

— Дело не в силе, а в чувстве собственного достоинства. Убей его.

Кайло склонил голову. Если он избавится от Хакса, то найти себе другого сексуального партнёра будет сложно. Да одна мысль о том, чтобы заняться сексом с кем-то другим…

— Можно ли мне вступать с кем-нибудь в связь, или подобное запрещено? — Сноук на этот счёт ничего не говорил, но Кайло предполагал, что учитель знает о его партнёре. И если ситхи черпали Силу из страсти, что могло быть плохого в сексе с Хаксом?

Дарт Вейдер вновь перестал дышать, и на этот раз пауза затянулась. Он сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

— Полагаю, тебе понадобится удовлетворять… потребности. Пока ты будешь жив. Тьму легче принять, если делишь её с кем-то. Но тебе нужно будет убить Хакса и найти того, кто будет относиться к тебе с уважением.

Но именно то, что Хакс единственный не боялся Кайло и открыто ему противостоял, было отправной точкой их отношений. Об этом Кайло промолчал, хотя задумался: а мог ли дед сейчас читать его мысли?

— И если я займусь сексом с кем-то другим, ты тоже будешь наблюдать?

Дыхание Дарта Вейдера прервалось на долю секунды. Он молчал.

Кайло поморщился:

— Я… не хочу этого.

— Мне придётся направлять тебя. Смирись с этим.

Бровь Кайло поползла вверх, когда он скривился в гримасе:

— То есть убийство Хакса сделает меня сильнее, а тебе доставит удовольствие?

И снова дыхание Дарта Вейдера остановилось. 

— Бен... — начал он — и это стало последней каплей. Услышав своё прежнее имя, Кайло выбросил вперёд руку, и призрак Дарта Вейдера испарился. Кайло ещё некоторое время смотрел в темноту. Он, получается, всё это время был раздет и совершенно не представлял, что делать с услышанным.

Кайло закрыл глаза, выдохнул. Раньше он обратился бы к Тёмной стороне за помощью, попросил, чтобы дед направил его.

«В другой раз», — решил он. И, возможно, совершил ошибку.  
___

«Принеси одежду».

Кайло был слегка раздражён, когда сошёл с трапа транспортного корабля в порту Саладин, и четыре штурмовика, которые сопровождали его во время миссии, тут же разбежались. Он ожидал, что Хакс выйдет к нему. Прошло две недели со дня их последней встречи, и Кайло был глубоко потрясён видением Силы, который посетило его прошлой ночью. Хотелось верить, что то был всего лишь сон, но даже после успокаивающей медитации ожог на запястье и подпаленные простыни никуда не исчезли. Он, не снимая перчаток, раздражённо пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы.

Хакс по возможности выстраивал свой график так, чтобы перехватывать Кайло после миссий, и то, что привычный порядок был нарушен, раздражало. Не менее раздражающим было присланное сообщение. Что за одежда? Вещи для Хакса? Одежда Кайло?

За неимением других вариантов, Кайло взял свою единственную смену одежды и пошёл к Хаксу, по дороге накрутив себя до исступления. Странное требование деда снова и снова звучало в его голове, и в нынешнем настроении казалось довольно соблазнительным. Он приложил руку к входной панели — раздался долгий звонок — а потом начал яростно колотить по двери, пока из-за неё не донёсся недовольный крик:

— Рен, что ты творишь?! Я трижды давал тебе код! Заходи уже!

Он помедлил, а потом решил, что Хаксу придётся пойти на небольшую уступку. В конце концов именно Кайло три дня летел через всю галактику, с нетерпением ожидая встретить Хакса в доке для шаттлов. Он продолжил стучать.

— 318-657! Рен, я не подойду к двери!

Кайло замер ненадолго: решал, стоит ли из духа противоречия приложить ладонь к панели вызова и не отпускать до тех пор, пока Хакс сам ему не откроет. Но торчать в коридоре уже надоело, да и поругаться с Хаксом хотелось лично, поэтому он решил всё-таки войти. Открыл дверь, чеканя шаг, переступил через порог и остановился так резко, что взметнулись полы одежды.

Хакс хмуро смотрел на Кайло из другого конца небольшой каюты. Тот онемел, когда осознал, что Хакс сидит на кровати, скрестив руки на груди и положив лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой.

И он был совсем раздет. В середине дня. Это было так нетипично для Хакса, что Кайло мог только стоять и пялиться на вялый член, ясно видный между раздвинутых бёдер. Хакс редко раздевался при нём догола и никогда — при ярком свете. Кайло вскинул глаза, жадно впитывая открывшуюся картину. Россыпь еле заметных веснушек на плечах и руках Хакса, начинавшуюся под пупком дорожку волос, ноги… Светлую кожу бёдер, твёрдых, с хорошо развитыми мышцами, которые так и манили обхватить их, опуститься на колени и…

— Рен, поверь, никто кроме тебя не захочет увидеть меня без одежды. Закрой дверь, — Хакс раздражённо насупился.

Гнев тут же улёгся, вытесненный удивлением и вспышкой возбужения, Кайло развернулся, прижал руку к внутренней панели и закрыл дверь. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Хакса ещё раз, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Обласкал глазами острую ключицу, с неё взгляд соскользнул на линию шеи и плеча…

Целую минуту царила тишина. Кайло, удивлённый тем, что Хакс позволил ему так долго себя рассматривать, не знал, что и думать. Загадка волновала воображение, да и вид открывался прекрасный:

— Я бы предпочёл встретиться в доке, но твой сюрприз мне нравится.

На лице Хакса опять мелькнуло раздражение, и Кайло подобрался от предвкушения.

— Чистая случайность. Ты принёс одежду?

Кайло вытащил из-под мышки тёмный свёрток и протянул его Хаксу. Тот кисло посмотрел на него.

— Рен, это же твои вещи! — Хакс потянулся за ними, развернул. — Они мятые, вывернутые наизнанку и… грязные? Недовольство сменилось отвращением: — Зачем ты принёс мне свою грязную одежду?

Разрываясь между радостным волнением и уязвлённым самолюбием, Кайло предпочёл не сдерживаться:

— Ты сказал принести одежду. Откуда мне было знать, что тебе нужно? Что было, то и принёс.

— Откуда тебе было знать, что мне нужно? — Хакс посмотрел на вещи у себя на коленях, потом поднял взгляд на Кайло, выглядя одновременно потрясённым и рассерженным, — вряд ли кому-то ещё удалось бы повторить такой трюк. — И ты считаешься чтецом мыслей? На что мне твоя грязная одежда? Я не могу выйти в этом. Грязное облачение рыцаря Рен! Ты хоть представляешь, какие пойдут слухи?

Шпилька достигла цели. Хакс частенько подкалывал его, но обычно не прохаживался по способностям к Силе — это было больной темой. Но ещё большее недоумения вызывал смысл сказанного. Кайло нахмурился.

— А зачем тебе надевать их, чтобы пройти по кораблю? Почему не обойтись одним из комплектов твоей формы? — Тут он оглянулся на шкаф Хакса, от которого осталась лишь обугленная дыра в стене. Кайло повернулся к Хаксу:

— Что случилось с твоими вещами?

Хакс снова опустил взгляд:

— Долгая история, — он отвернулся, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и слегка покраснел: — Послушай, ты не мог бы… Я закажу новую форму, сможешь её занести?

Кайло не смог сдержать удивления. Всё это было так непохоже на Хакса, что он не знал, как реагировать:

— Тебе нечего надеть, кроме той одежды, что я принёс? Зачем же ты сжёг свои вещи?

Хакс повернулся обратно и покраснел еще сильнее:

— Это вышло случайно! Я спал и… — он снова опустил глаза. — Все мои вещи сгорели вместе со шкафом.

Кайло был очарован редким зрелищем — замешательством Хакса. На самом деле, он никогда не видел, чтобы Хакс чувствовал себя так неловко. Хотелось продлить удовольствие, но вопросов всё ещё оставалось куда больше, чем ответов. Он шагнул к кровати.

— Почему же шкаф загорелся, пока ты лежал в кровати голый, а, Хакс?

Тот покраснел так, что румянец сполз на шею и грудь. Кайло не видел Хакса две недели — и вот он, раздетый и смущённый, пытается скрыть что-то, что нельзя рассказать даже любовнику. Кайло было любопытно, но вожделение уже начало вытеснять все прочие соображения.

— Мне… мне приснился кошмар.

По спине Кайло скользнул холодок, тут же погасив возбуждение. Он застыл и выпрямился, вспоминая своё видение. Конечно же Хакс ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Он не был форсъюзером. Дедушка не говорил с Хаксом. Спокойно. Может, существовал способ насылать кошмары…

— Правда? И что же тебе приснилось?

Хакс снова покосился на шкаф, на собственные колени; румянец постепенно начал бледнеть.

— Кое-кто пробрался сюда, я попытался его застрелить, а вместо этого расстрелял собственный шкаф. — Он потряс головой: — Глупости. Придётся заказать новую форму, и её стоимость вычтут из моего жалованья.

Кайло сузил глаза. Разумное объяснение, но звучало оно как-то натянуто. К тому же Хакс редко видел живые яркие сны.

Спокойно. Ситуация была… жутковатая.

— Кто приходил к тебя в комнату?

Хакс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но Кайло не отвёл взгляд.

— Не понимаю, зачем уделять такое внимание обычному сну.

Кайло колебался:

— Что, если это был не сон?

Хакс повернулся к шкафу.

— Ты имеешь в виду мистическую чушь? — Хакс рассмеялся, а потом уничижительно взглянул на Кайло. — Хочешь поделиться опытом применения Силы, Рен? Может быть, расскажешь, как она помогла выполнить задание?

Кайло отвернулся, чувствуя нарастающий гнев. Он надеялся, что Хакс встретит его у шаттла и поможет забыть о провале. Но, конечно же, Хакс уже обо всём узнал и промолчать не смог. Кайло пытался придумать, что сказать, искал, как бы солгать, прикинуться, что всё получилось, но пауза слишком затянулась. И Хакс всё равно прочитал бы отчёт (информация была открытой), он всегда успевал прочитать его до прилёта Кайло.

— Сила не помогла тебе, не так ли? Допросить пленника не получилось, тебя подстрелили из бластера, и в отчёте сказано, что объект ударил тебя по затылку, пытаясь сбежать?

Кайло отвернулся.

— Миссия прошла не так уж плохо.

— Очень профессионально, особенно для того, кто обязан уметь сражаться и карать повстанцев. Я ведь просил тебя носить шлем и маску.

— Они выглядят глупо, — Кайло их ненавидел и спорил с Хаксом об этом с тех самых пор, как они стали любовниками.

Хакс приподнял брови:

— Во время сражения голова должна быть защищена.

— Я могу использовать Силу! — горячо возразил Кайло. — Мне не нужен шлем! Джеда…

Он тут же замолчал, но, конечно же, Хакс всё понял — он угадывал мысли Кайло с поистине сверхъестественной точностью, хотя и не владел Силой. Хакс ухмыльнулся:

— Верно, джедаи не носят шлемы. Но ты, очевидно, к джедаям не относишься, а вот по голове получить успел. Возможно, стоит прислушаться к совету?

Кайло насупился:

— Я не собираюсь носить шлем.

Хакс изучающе смотрел на его:

— Он скроет твоё лицо. Разве не проще считать мысли того, кто тебя боится?

Кайло раздраженно пожевал губами. Да, так было бы проще. Он не знал, как Хакс догадался, но шлем облегчил бы ведение допросов. Большинство людей боялись его, но явно недостаточно для того, чтобы Кайло смог прочесть их разум. Однако уступать он не хотел.

Хакс закатил глаза:

— На сегодняшний день это единственный способ запугать тех, кто тебя видит.

— Обзор будет хуже, — Кайло цеплялся за любую причину, чтобы не носить шлем и маску. Они ему не нравились. Они выглядели глупо, но Хакс не счёл бы такой довод убедительным.

— Смотри через Силу, Кайло.

— Сила работает по другому принципу!

Хакс торжествовал:

— Прежде ты говорил, что Сила работает именно по такому принципу. Что базовая тренировка джедаев — которую ты, по твоим же словам, освоил — включала в себя ориентирование вслепую, блокировку нанесённых издали ударов и отражение лазерного огня. Хакс поджал губы:

— Исходя из полевого отчёта, который кое-кто мне недавно подавал, все эти навыки кажутся полезными. Где же твоя Сила, Кайло?

Теперь Кайло затих. Ему очень хотелось прекратить разговор, потому что выпад оказался куда чувствительнее привычных уже аргументов Хакса. Кайло ненавидел быть объектом пристального изучения — это приводило его в ярость.

— Не понимаю, чему ты противишься. Никто не заставляет тебя носить шлем штурмовика. Твоя модель очень напоминает ту, которая принадлежала Дарту Вей…

Он замолк и посмотрел на шкаф. По спине Кайло снова побежали мурашки, пульс участился. Оба замолчали на минуту.

— Плевал я на Дарта Вейдера, — Хакс повернулся к нему и выглядел он теперь куда более хладнокровным.

Кайло посмотрел на него, стараясь сдерживаться и не оглядывать комнату украдкой. Попытался удержать Силу, которая неожиданно потекла сквозь него мощным потоком, как всегда не вовремя: он об этом не просил и вообще не мог избавиться от мысли, что дедушка сейчас наблюдает, как они с голым Хаксом спорят в спальне.

Брови Хакса сошлись на переносице, и Кайло почувствовал ещё раз, как по спине пробежал холодок, когда тот ответил так, будто действительно мог читать мысли с помощью Силы:

— Я… не думаю... — он остановился и опустил взгляд, — не думаю, что нам стоит… заниматься тем, чем обычно, — и снова поднял глаза, пряча за привычно высокомерным выражением лица мысли, которые хотел утаить от Кайло. Или, может, Кайло лишь проецировал на Хакса собственные страхи, и сон действительно был обычным кошмаром. — Как я уже говорил, все мои вещи сгорели. Сегодня придётся обойтись без них.

Кайло нахмурился и теперь взглянул на шкаф с сожалением. Хакс имел в виду игрушки, шнуры и всякие… штуки. Он повернулся обратно:

— Я несколько недель этого ждал.

Хакс посмотрел с нечитаемым выражением лица сначала на шкаф, а потом снова на Кайло:

— Я думал над тем, насколько хорошо ты контролируешь Силу? На что вообще ты способен?

Кайло отступил:

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

Хакс изучал его так же бесстрастно:

— Нет. Я думал о том, можешь ли ты с помощью Силы передвигать предметы. Касаться. Читать мои мысли. Это достойно изучения. Позже, — он указал на шкаф.

— Я... — Кайло почувствовал пульсацию Силы. Подумал о деде. Прогнал эту мысль:

— У меня не очень хорошо получается.

— Не понимаю. Честно говоря, большую часть того, что ты рассказывал о Силе, я прослушал. Значит ли это, что ты вовсе не можешь ею пользоваться? Или просто плохо владеешь Силой, и я рискую получить инсульт?

Кайло зло сверкнул глазами в ответ на колкость, затем ещё раз глянул на член Хакса — тот начал твердеть. Он позволил Силе течь сквозь себя. Подумал о дедушке. Обуздал Силу.

— Хакс. Меня это… не заводит. Не нужно. У меня нет настроения.

Хакс пожал плечами:

— Принеси тогда одежду. Выбор за тобой: можешь раздобыть мне одежду, а можешь использовать Силу так, чтобы я кончил.

Кайло взмок. Сила свилась в тугую пружину. Он как будто услышал шипение дыхательного аппарата своего деда.

— Я не могу использовать Силу, чтобы помочь тебе кончить. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Тогда мне понадобится одежда. Если будет желание, займёмся чем-нибудь другим. Или можешь принести одежду и уйти, — Хакс выглядел раздосадованным. Кайло надеялся, что Хакс так ведёт себя потому, что тоже соскучился. Но что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что Кайло может побыть в одиночестве, если захочет? Кайло отсутствовал в каюте Хакса, только когда отбывал на задание. Он даже не был уверен, сохранилась ли у него собственная каюта. Может, там уже кто-нибудь поселился.

Ему хотелось секса. Очень хотелось. Он шагнул вперёд, наклонился и крепко поцеловал Хакса.

Хакс откликнулся, притянул Кайло ближе, одну руку запустил ему в волосы на затылке, а другой стиснул запястье. Он потянул Кайло вниз, заставив опуститься на колени и наклонился, не разрывая поцелуя. Кайло сжал бёдра Хакса. 

Оторвался от его губ, посмотрел в лицо. Хакс всегда выглядел сердитым, даже во время поцелуя. Кайло это нравилось. Он наклонился вперёд и продолжил целоваться, а Хакс чувствительно тянул его за волосы, привлекая ближе, и до боли впивался пальцами в руку. Кайло с такой же силой стискивал бёдра Хакса.

Он снова отодвинулся, тихо застонал, глядя на губы Хакса. Собрался было взять растущий член Хакса в рот и закрыл глаза, чтобы набраться решимости.

Почувствовал на губах дыхание Хакса.

Вдох. Выдох.

Дыхание.

Кайло отшатнулся, выпрямился. Закрыл руками лицо, не в силах посмотреть на Хакса.

— Хорошо, признаюсь. Я тоже вчера ночью видел кошмар. Прости, сейчас ничего не получится, — прозвучало жалко. Это и было жалкое оправдание. Он надеялся, что Хаксу приснился действительно ужасный кошмар и тот не рассмеётся, а посочувствует ему. Кайло продолжал прятать лицо в ладонях.

Он услышал, как Хакс пошевелился:

— Что должно было присниться, чтобы у тебя пропало влечение? Ты же кончаешь, в буквальном смысле слова, от кошмарных вещей. Я делал с тобой всё, что только можно представить, — невероятно, но Хакс выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. Кайло опустил ладони и посмотрел на него. Лицо Хакса по-прежнему было надменной маской. И всё-таки Кайло чувствовал его заботу, ну, или же воображал её себе. С Хаксом ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным.

Хакс продолжал, слегка сощурившись:

— Кажется, мне бы не хотелось узнать, что именно тебе привиделось?

— Я не желаю говорить об этом. Давай займёмся чем-нибудь другим, — Кайло опустил руки.

Хакс свёл ноги.

— И что же, по-твоему, я могу сделать, голый и возбуждённый, кроме того, чтобы трахнуть тебя? Принеси новую форму, и мы сможем, например, пофехтовать световыми мечами. Что-нибудь в этом духе.

Кайло усмехнулся, и Хакс насторожился. Кайло сделал два шага вперёд, поднял свои вещи с пола.

— Идём со мной. Тебе есть что надеть.

Хакс снова покраснел от гнева. Приятное зрелище.

— Я не выйду отсюда в… в твоей одежде. С тобой. Нет.

— А я думаю, что выйдешь, если захочешь раздобыть себе что-то другое. Или на пороге вот-вот появится кто-нибудь из твоих друзей и предложит помощь?

Они оба знали, что у Хакса нет друзей.

Хакс зло нахмурился.

— Пойдёшь в моих вещах, со мной. Или голышом. Выбирай.

И если бы Хакс владел Силой, он бы точно испепелил Кайло одним только взглядом.


End file.
